greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Muse of Fire (Episode)
Muse of Fire Synopsis THE HUNTRESS RIDES INTO STARLING CITY AND HEATS THINGS UP WITH OLIVER: Oliver (Stephen Amell) encounters a mysterious woman, Helena Bertinelli (Guest Star Jessica De Gouw), daughter of mob boss Frank Bertinelli (Guest Star Jeffrey Nordling), who he can finally be himself with, but he soon comes to realize she’s hiding dangerous secrets of her own. Helena is on her own personal mission of vengeance and Oliver is caught in the middle. Meanwhile, Tommy (Colin Donnell) is blindsided by an unfortunate turn of events and turns to Laurel (Katie Cassidy) for support. David Ramsey, Willa Holland, Susanna Thompson and Paul Blackthorne also Star. David Grossman Directed the Episode with Story by Andrew Kreisberg and Teleplay by Geoff Johns & Marc Guggenheim (107). Summary Oliver is driving through downtown on his motorbike when Thea calls to remind him that he's meeting their mother for lunch. Meanwhile, Moira comes out of Queen Consolidated with a man named Paul Copani. Copani wants Moira to listen to her proposal but she isn't interested. As Oliver parks across the street, a motorcyclist with a one-way helmet visor pulls up and opens fire, killing Copani and knocking his corpse back into Moira. As the security men run out, Oliver goes through the building, out the other side, and down the alleyways to intercept the killer. He gets close and throws a rebar at the bike, but only hits it a glancing blow. A passing truck blocks Oliver and by the time it passes, the killer has escaped. That night, Moira is checked into the hospital. Oliver and Thea come by and Dr. Lamb tells that Moira is cleared to leave as long as someone stays with her because of her concussion. Oliver apologizes for running off and claims that he was trying to get the killer's license plate. As Oliver leaves, Thea asks if he got the number and he admits that he didn't. She points out that he isn't much of a hero and that she figures that he's lying although she doesn't know why. As she goes back inside, detectives Cross and Quentin arrive. They assure Oliver they're doing what they can to find the killer but Quentin figures that Copani was the target since the man is a reputed mobster. Laurel is working at home when Tommy comes by with some sushi so she can take a break. When she invites him in, Tommy asks if she'll go out with him on a dinner date with him. Laurel is reluctant to accept and Tommy admits that they've had an odd relationship. But right at the moment, all he wants to do is sit down with her at dinner. Diggle finds Oliver exercising at the hideout and suggests that he take some time off. Oliver isn't interested and explains that Copani worked for Frank Bertinelli of Bertinelli Construction. Bertinelli is a major mobster in Starling City but someone has been going after his people in the last few days. Oliver wants to go undercover and close to Frank to find out what's going on. Diggle is more interested in Moira and Thea and suggests that Oliver take care of them. Oliver admits that he tried but all he did was end up lying to Thea, and now he plans to protect his family by killing the new vigilante. The killer goes to a garage and checks a board with photos of people in Frank's organization. After crossing off Copani, the killer removes her helmet, revealing she's a woman. At the manor, Thea is leaving for the night when Oliver spots her. He claims that he has a business meeting and Thea realizes that he plans to leave her with Moira for the rest of the night. She reluctantly accepts as Tommy arrives due to Oliver's call. As Oliver leaves, Tommy tells him that he's dating Laurel and Oliver wishes them both the best. Oliver goes to Frank's house and the mobster introduces him to Nick Salvati, his "business associate." As Oliver comes in, he sees Frank's daughter Helena upstairs. At home, Thea sits with Moira and they discuss Oliver. Thea isn't happy with his behavior and wonders if Moira is sick of his lies. Moira says that they all have things they want to keep to themselves and suggests that given he spent five years on a desert island, they might want to give him some slack. As Frank and Oliver share glasses of whiskey, Frank admits that he was surprised to have Oliver come to him and offer him the construction work on the new Queen Consolidated building. Oliver admits that the press got it wrong and that he plans on working with his family's business. They chat about Moira and the violence in the city, and Oliver says that he came back to Starling City because it's his home. Helena is heading out clubbing and stops by to say goodbye to her father. Frank insists that she take one of his men with her but Helena says that she can protect herself. Nick informs Frank that the people they want to meet with have become available. Frank draws Helena aside and asks her to take Oliver out to dinner so that they don't lose the deal. Helena isn't interested but her father guilt's her into it and then assures Oliver that his daughter speaks for him in business matters. Frank and Nick go to the docks and meet with China White and her translator, Zhishan. She insists that her people aren't attacking him but Frank isn't convinced and warns that he'll come after the Triads if the attacks continue. Once she leaves, Nick points out that the Triads have nothing to gain by attacking them, but Frank isn't convinced. Meanwhile, Quentin and Hilton have bugged the area and listen in. Quentin disagree with Frank, figuring that the killer is an amateur because almost half of their bullets missed the targets. He also doesn't figure the Arrow vigilante as the killer since the deaths lack his trademark arrows, but figures that another killing could cause the city to erupt into a mob war. Oliver and Helena go to Frank's favorite restaurant, Russo's, and the owners fawns over them. Once they're alone, Helena points out that Oliver must know her father is a mobster and wonders why he wants to do business with him. She figures that Oliver is crooked but Oliver says that she might be misjudging him. Talk turns to their personal lives and Helena asks Oliver if he ever had a day on the island when he was happy to be on his own. Oliver admits that he had several days like that and that those are the days that he misses. Tommy and Laurel go to an Indian restaurant for supper and Tommy talks about he wishes he could erase their past and start over. The waiter returns with Tommy's credit card and tells him that it's been declined and that he's been ordered to confiscate the card. Oliver and Helena close down the restaurant and Helena talks about how she can tell that Oliver changed because of his time on the island. He notices the cross that she's wearing on a necklace and Helena tells him that it was a gift from her fiance Michael. Michael died since then and Helena says that the experience changed her. As they talk about how it's good that they can be with someone else that understands what they've been through, Diggle calls Oliver and tells him that something has come up. Oliver makes his excuses and Helena says that she'd like to see him again. Oliver agrees and admits that he's glad that they went to dinner. As he goes, Helena warns him to be careful around her father. The well-dressed man makes his way into Moira's bedroom and says that they need to talk. He reminds her that the two of them and Robert used to be friends, and that Moira is an important part of Starling City's future. However, the well-dressed man points out that Robert lost his conviction because of his fear of the future, and wonders if Moira's near-death experience may have altered her convictions. She says that they haven't and the well-dressed man is convinced by the look in her eyes. Oliver goes out into the alleyway to talk to Diggle privately. The bodyguard warns Oliver that Nick and his men have been hitting everyone in debt to Frank's organization and they're heading for Russo. Oliver admits that he was there and on a date with Helena, and Diggle tells him to focus. Meanwhile, Nick and his thugs go inside and demand a second payment for the month. When Russo says that he doesn't have it, Nick orders his men to break the owner's fingers. Arrow arrives and shoots out the lights, and then tackles the thugs. However, Helena arrives in her vigilante outfit and opens fire, and Arrow goes after her. They fight and the vigilante manages to pull off her helmet. Shocked that it's Helena, he lets her escape. When Oliver returns to the hideout, he tries to work out why Helena is attacking her own family. He figures that Helena has a reason for shooting at Moira and killing four of Frank's men, but Diggle tells him to focus. When Oliver says that he knows what he's doing, Diggle figures that he's lying to him and warns that Helena is going to set off a mob war if she continues. Quentin meets with his CSU tech and they review the security footage of the restaurant attack. They can't identify the shooter but Quentin notices that Oliver is at the restaurant earlier with Helena. He goes to the Queen Manor and warns Oliver away from Helena. Oliver wonders why he's helping him and Quentin admits that he almost got Oliver killed a few weeks ago. Now he considers his debt to him paid in full. Tommy goes to see his father, the well-dressed man, and demands to know why his accounts have been frozen. Merlyn tells him that he's tired of Tommy's partying ways and has decided to cut him off. Tommy reminds him that it's his trust fund but Merlyn says that it's his money and it no longer exists. That night, Helena goes to her fiance's grave to mourn. Oliver follows her there and asks how losing Michael changed her. Helena explains that when he died, her feelings turned from love to hate and she couldn't just turn them off. She tells Oliver to stay away from her but Nick and his men pull up and take them both captive. They take their prisoners to a warehouse and tie them up, and Nick tells Helena that he found her crucifix at Russo's. Oliver tries to distract Nick by offering to pay him off. When Nick wonders why Helena betrayed her father, she says that she knows that her father ordered Michael's death. Nick knows all about it and explains that he's the one who found Michael's laptop with the evidence he was gathering against Frank for the FBI. Helena says that it was her laptop and she was the one who was going to go to the FBI, and Nick tells her that she's the one to blame for Michael's death. Nick prepares to shoot Helena the same way that he shot Michael. However, Oliver breaks out of the plastic ties and knocks Nick aside just as he fires. As Oliver takes on the thugs, Helena breaks free and goes after Nick. As Oliver disposes of his opponents, Helena snaps Nick's neck and tells Oliver that no one can know her secret. Later, Quentin and Hilton get the report back on the crime scene. Neither one of them figures the Arrow vigilante for the crime but Quentin hopes that Frank does because otherwise he'll go to war with the Triads. Tommy goes to see Laurel and tells her that he's been cut off. She assures him that he'll get by and offers him some cold pizza from the other night. Moira is surprised when Walter comes into her room to check on her. She wonders if he just came because she was injured but Walter assures her that he came home because he misses her. As they kiss, Oliver watches them from the hallway. Thea sees him and apologizes for bitching at him before, and admits that she's worried about him. She warns him that while it's okay to have secrets, he needs to find someone to share them with. When Helena emerges from the shower at her apartment, she finds Oliver waiting for her. She tells him that she knows he's the Arrow vigilante from how he fought at the restaurant and because she recognizes the look in his eyes as the same one she has. She insists that they're the same and that Frank and his men deserve to die, but Oliver warns her that she's out for revenge, not justice. Helena starts crying and wonders why, and Oliver says it's because she's finally told the truth to someone. After a moment the two vigilantes kiss. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress *Jeffrey Nordling as Frank Bertinelli *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Kelly Hu as China White *Tahmoh Penikett as Nick Salvati *Hiro Kanagawa as Doctor Neil Lamb *Lee Vincent as Kelton Guest Stars *Sachin Sahel Waiter *Ben Wilkinson as Paul Copani *Eli Shapera as Street Kid *Sanya Silver as Jenny Russo *John Cassini as Mr. Russo *David Lyle as Zhishan Notes *Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Story for Episode Seven of Arrow. *Marc Guggenheim and Geoff Johns Wrote The Teleplay for Episode Seven Episode of Arrow. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2395358/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Muse_of_Fire *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Muse_of_Fire *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-muse-of-fire-season-1-episode-7 Episode 07